


Requited

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #582: Snape and the Other Magical Races: Goblins.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Requited

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #582: Snape and the Other Magical Races: Goblins.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Requited

~

“And you don’t know how you survived?” Poppy hummed. “Given how that horrid snake attacked you, and the injuries both you and Potter described, you should have died.” 

“I’m aware.” Severus shook his head. “But I recall nothing.” 

“Well, I’d recommend overnight observation at a minimum. You may leave tomorrow if you insist.” 

Severus nodded his agreement. After all, the fewer people who knew he’d survived, the better. 

Later, Severus heard footsteps. Sitting up, he peered into the dark infirmary. “Who’s there?”

A goblin appeared, beady eyes glaring at Severus. “You owe us a debt and I’m here for payment!”

~

Poppy blinked. “You’ll stay? I thought I’d have difficulty persuading you.” 

Severus cleared his throat. “Continued observation seems...wise. I may have undiagnosed damage.” 

“Quite true.” Poppy hummed. “Just be aware other patients may need to be seen, too.” 

“Of course,” Severus said. “Perhaps I can help brew potions.” 

“I’ve no objections to that.” Poppy smiled. “I’ll let you know what I need.” 

As she walked away, Severus slumped in his bed. The goblins claimed _they’d_ saved him, and that he owed them payment for that, but that he’d be free while confined to the infirmary. _I may never leave._

~

Poppy readily accepted Severus’ presence in the infirmary, smiling when he moved his books in. 

Even Minerva would shoot Severus knowing looks whenever she visited. 

Ignoring them, Severus examined the goblins’ claims. Demanding an accounting of what he supposedly owed, he read the invoice. It claimed he’d employed them to save him in event of attack. Except he hadn’t. 

The goblin representative who came at his request was the oldest one Severus’d encountered. 

“I didn’t request rescue,” Severus said. 

“Our records disagree.” 

Severus’ reply was interrupted. 

“Perhaps I can help,” said Poppy, emerging from the shadows. 

Bowing, the goblin disappeared.

~

“ _You_ hired them?” Severus stared at Poppy. 

Poppy sighed. “Clearly, you weren’t going to save yourself, and you weren’t going to ask anyone else for help.” 

“But...you all hated me.” 

Poppy sniffed. “Everyone had a role to play, but I know you, Severus. There’s no way you bought into that Death Eater nonsense. So I waited. And when the opportunity arose, I took it.” 

“Why tell the goblins _I_ hired them?”

Poppy blushed. “To maintain anonymity. No woman wants a man aware of her unrequited feelings.” 

As she turned away, however, Severus stopped her. “Who said anything about unrequited?” 

~

“Your contract with the goblins was expensive,” Severus murmured into Poppy’s hair. 

Poppy hummed. “But worth it. You’re alive and well.” 

“And in your bed.” 

“True.” 

“I should repay you,” Severus said. 

“There’s no need--” 

“Ah,” Severus interrupted. “But there is. No relationship thrives if those involved aren’t on equal footing. I shall repay this debt.” 

Poppy sighed. “All right.” 

Severus hummed. “I’m between jobs right now, however. Perhaps I can repay you in...another way? Any ideas?” 

Poppy relaxed against him. “You know,” she said lightly, slipping her thigh between his legs. “I believe I can think of something.” 

~


End file.
